Fazenda de Unicórnio
by Marcela318
Summary: A vida de Annys Fawley sempre circundou a pureza. Crescendo em uma fazenda de unicórnios, ela foi criada para ser tão forte e poderosa quanto esses animais místicos. Com uma aura suave, mas um temperamento explosivo, ela sabe que está destinada a herdar a fazenda de sua família. Mas Voldemort planejava sua volta e ela se viu lutando contra outro tipo de pureza: a de sangue.


Annys Fawley podia citar o nome de cada um dos cinquenta e oito unicórnios que sua família possuía – nomes que ela própria inventara. Ela podia lhe dizer qual eram as comidas favoritas de cada um deles, como eles gostavam de passar seu tempo e onde eles preferiam tirar uma soneca.Ela podia falar quando cada varinha que tinha o pelo dos seus unicórnios como cerne fora criada e listar cada poção que precisava do pelo ou do chifre deles para serem feitas. Ela podia lhe contar cada segredo escondido nos 500 hectares de grama da fazenda onde vivia – alguns que tinham centena de anos e nem mesmos seus pais conheciam.

Ela podia narrar, por horas, todas as aventuras que tinha vivido nos seus 11 anos de vida; desde como ela ganhou aquela pequena cicatriz na coxa quando estava andando muito perto do Lago e acabou caindo cortando as pernas nas pedras até quanto ela ficou perdida por três dias na floresta e foi resgatada por um grupo de fadas que a convidaram para fazer parte de seu bando.Podia contar quando seu pai a ensinou a montar um unicórnio; descrever o cheiro dos bolos galeses que sua mãe fazia para ela dar aos animais; contar do dia que um deles, Liese, quando Annys tinha sete anos, perturbou um ninho de vespas e fez toda família Fawley correr aos gritos por uns vários quilômetros antes de seus pais lembrarem que eles podiam, de fato, usar magia.

Mas, mais do que tudo, ela podia lhe relatar, com a voz cheia de excitação e os olhos lagrimejando de felicidade, o quanto ela se orgulhava de ser a futura dona da única fazenda de unicórnios existente no mundo moderno.

Ela recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts em primeiro de agosto. Seus pais tinham sido ambos estudantes de lá, onde se conheceram, e tinham transformado todo aquele evento, que devia ser tão corriqueiro e comum, em um grande acontecimento. Eles tinham realmente conseguido fazer Annys bem impaciente, tagarelando em seu ouvido sobre o quão o castelo era magico e maravilho e incrível e blá, blá, blá...

Tão impaciente que ela acidentalmente rasgou a carta ao meio enquanto tentava abrir o envelope – tudo bem, sua mãe era muito habilidosa em Encantos.

O dia seguinte, porém, foi muito mais emocionante do que qualquer carta que ela pudesse receber em toda sua vida: naquele dia ela iria ganhar sua varinha.

— Mamãe! Olhe! É lá! — ela gritou cheia de animação, puxando a mulher e apontando para loja de varinhas. Sua mãe, Lysi, soltou uma risada suave, enquanto seu pai as seguia com um sorriso no rosto. As ruas do Beco Diagonal estavam quase vazias naquele dia, o que era bom. Annys não era muito boa socializando; era bem melhor tendo animais como amigos do que humanos.

Ela tinha uma sacola com os livros de escola e as vestes novas que acabaram de comprar na Madame Malkin. Tinha ficado feliz quanto finalmente pode sair da loja – havia outro menino de sua idade lá, um garoto loiro de cara azeda e pálida que ignorara todas as tentativas de Annys de começar uma conversa amigável. Ao menos dessa vez ela não era a culpada pela falta de socialização.

— Anne Fawley... Onde foi que eu já ouvi esse nome antes? — murmurou Olivaras. Annys estava de pé no meio da loja, seus pais parados na porta, esperando com rostos animados.

— É Annys, senhor. Com "YS" no final — ela corrigiu, apagando o sorriso que tinha até então mantido em seu rosto. Ele lhe mandou uma olhadela com aqueles olhos azuis estranhos. — E você conhece meu sobrenome porque meu pai é seu fornecedor de pelo de unicórnio — continua, botando um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Não pode parar o orgulho que tomou conta do seu tom.

— É claro, é claro! — disse Olivaras. — Como eu poderia me esquecer disso? Olá Lissy, Kiddell! — Mamãe franziu o cenho quando ele pronunciou seu nome errado, enquanto papai parecia divertido como nunca. Os dois acenaram para Olivaras em diferentes níveis de felicidade. — Agora, vamos tentar isso — falou, levando três caixas com varinhas para menina. — Vamos lá, experimente.

Annys pegou a varinha (salgueiro, elástica, cerne de unicórnio, feita alguns dias atrás) e acenou. Uma mancha prateada voou para fora da ponta, antes de desaparecer deixando uma nuvem de pó para trás. Annys franziu o cenho.

— Não se preocupe — reconfortou Olivaras, lhe entregando outra.

Era um carvalho inglês com um núcleo de fênix, maleável. Annys engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para os pais dela, assumindo que eles ficariam tristes se essa fosse a escolhida. Todos os fazendeiros de unicórnio tinham varinhas com núcleo de unicórnio. Era uma tradição. Eles apenas lhe lançaram um sorriso consolador, mas ela podia ver a preocupação nos olhos de seu pai.

Quando Annys acenou com a varinha, ela soltou faíscas verdes fedorentas, mas nada mais. Ela virou a cabeça para Olivaras, internamente aliviada, e ele segurou a última das três varinhas.

— Tramazeira, cerne de pelo de unicórnio, elástica. Boa para DCADT. Acho que pode ser adequada para você — diz com uma piscadela. Annys sorriu e pegou a varinha, a apertando tanto que seus nós do dedo ficaram brancos.

Ela afrouxou o aperto. A varinha parecia confortável em sua mão, como se fosse lá que ela deveria estar. Sorrindo, Annys acenou com a varinha e um brilho saiu da ponta, lembrando muito o pôr do sol, com tons de rosa e laranja, enquanto percorreu toda a sala, derrubando os objetos conforme passava por eles.

— Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! — Ela correu até Olivaras e deu-lhe um abraço, o que chocou o velho no início. Ele corresponde, divertido com a felicidade da menina. Annys foi tirada de seu surto de pulinhos e gritinhos animados pela voz forte de Kiddell Fawley.

— Essa é a mesma madeira que minha bisavó teve. Ela possuiu a fazenda por 50 anos inteiros, eu acho.

— Isso é maravilhoso, papai! — grita Annys, enquanto ela pula em seu pai para dar um abraço nele também.

Annys sabia que estava destinada a um futuro longo com suas criaturas favoritas.


End file.
